


My gecko (fluff)

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	My gecko (fluff)

You watched as your boyfriend of a year fed his gecko's and smiled he was a bit strange but you loved him, his name was Alex smith but you and his mates call him smith. He stood up and turned towards the door and smiled " Oh hey (Y/N) how long have you been there." You laughed " only a few minutes, you really do love those gecko's don't you Smith." He nodded " yea I guess but I love you more." He walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer causing a small blush to rush to your cheeks. "Smith cut it out." He laughed he had an amazing laugh you loves to listen to " it's true I love you more then any of my gecko's" he kissed your forehead and you pulled him closer hiding your face in his shirt " mm you smell nice." He placed his chin on the top of your head " you're really short (Y/N)." You shook your head " No you're just freakishly tall." Smith shrugged and slowly began to sway taking you with him dancing to unheard music until he began to sing ' For the windows in paradise' you smiled that was one of your favorite songs and one of the reasons you loved Smith, he had an amazing voice. Once he finished the song he kissed you passionately and pulled away " I love you my little gecko." 

Yay end of story! I will also be taking requests so go ahead and comment about what you want to read and I will talk to you in the next story!


End file.
